


Reverse Point

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship he expected to never change did, and he had no one to blame but himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, prompt February 18 - how the trickster stole the moon

He had always enjoyed her company. He just hadn’t realized it at the time.

When he was younger, he hated the way she doted on him. He couldn’t move without her reminding him to eat well, bathe, or do his nightly lessons. Sure, he never remembered to do these things without her prompts, but he didn’t want her to tell him these things in front of everyone. He did have a reputation to maintain. What would his other friends think if some bumbling teenager kept telling him what to do? 

The damage to his reputation was minimal because he could always convince the others that he was better than her. Time, it seemed, proved him out on this issue. Although he eventually exceeded her in skill, she was the first one to teach him common bits of kidou. He never told anyone about his. After all, he had a reputation to maintain.

Although she left for the shinigami academy just a few years after they met, he believed that her kindly nagging voice would follow him throughout his afterlife.

After the incident, she visited their village less and less. Each time she came she would speak endlessly about some brave and noble Captain. Once she graduated, she would only visit twice a year. The next time he saw her was in Seireitei. She stood by her Captain and spoke to him as if they were near strangers. As she walked away with her Captain, he realized that this was just the way he had wanted her to treat him. He hadn’t realized how lonely and awkward his dream had been.

He couldn’t share this with anyone. He had a reputation to maintain.


End file.
